DESCRIPTION: The Geriatrics Section of the Boston University and the American Geriatrics Society will conduct three Summer Institutes in Geriatric Medicine from 1996 through 1998. They will introduce 20 third and fourth year medical students to topics in geriatric medicine and clinical ad laboratory research. The Institute uses lectures, seminars, case discussions, and site visits. The aim is to encourage students to pursue a career in academic geriatrics. Evaluation includes feedback at the end of the institute, two months, one year and three years afterwards.